infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Mecha-Godzilla (Godzilla)
One of the Looping Kaiju, Mecha-Godzilla is the most likely to suffer from Dissassociative Loop Identity Disorder (DLID) though a lack in communication makes such things difficult to determine. Description Due to manifesting through multiple bodies, Mecha-Godzilla's appearance varies from Loop to Loop. His primary forms are: * Godzilla (1954) - the original Kaiju, who attacked Tokyo in 1954 and died when Dr. Daisuke Serizawa activated his Oxygen Destroyer device in Tokyo Bay, where the kaiju was resting. In this form, he is a gigantic dinosaur-like creature with rough, bumpy, charcoal gray scales, a long powerful tail, and bone-white dorsal plates. * MechaGodzilla - the form assumed in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974) and Terror Of Mechagodzilla (1975). This is the Mechagodzilla from the Showa-era films. * MechaGodzilla (Super) - the form assumed in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II (1993). This is the Mechagodzilla from the Heisei-era films, with sleeker and more rounded armor than the first MechaGodzilla. * Godzilla (Returns) - the form assumed in the novels Godzilla Returns, Godzilla 2000, Godzilla At World's End, and Godzilla Vs. the Robot Monsters. It is virtually identical to the Heisei-era design. * SokogekiGoji - the form assumed in Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack!, which has a menacing visage, lacking pupils and irises. * Kiryu - the form assumed in Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla and Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S.. This is the Mecha-Godzilla from the Millennium-era films. Histor(y/ies) The Looper known as Mecha-Godzilla is actually the original Godzilla from 1954. His Loop Code was affected by having several different incarnations, allowing him to manifest as any of them. His other identities are: * MechaGodzilla - the robotic Godzilla built by aliens from the "Third Planet from the Black Hole", designed as a weapon of conquest to be used against the kaiju and people of Earth. * MechaGodzilla (Super) - the piloted mecha created by G-Force in the 1990s to defend Japan and the rest of the world from Godzilla and any other kaiju. It was built after the cybernetic remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah were recovered and analyzed. This version can also combine with the flying battleship Garuda, giving it more power. * Godzilla (Returns) - the resurrected Godzilla from Marc Cerasini's novel series, who somehow survived his encounter with the Oxygen Destroyer and gradually regenerated into a form almost identical to his Heisei-era self over the years, finally fully awakening and attacking Tokyo again in 1998. * SokogekiGoji - the resurrected Godzilla from Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack!, possessed by the spirits of the vengeful dead from World War II. * Kiryu - the resurrected Godzilla from Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla and Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S.. Created by recovering the bones of the original kaiju and building a mechanical form around it, for use as an anti-Godzilla weapon. As a result of this baseline, Godzilla's Loop Code was affected to the point where he became able to manifest through the previous two MechaGodzillas as well. Abilities * Atomic breath: Like all Godzillas, MechaGodzilla has the ability to emit a concentrated beam of radiation from his mouth. * Durability: All of MechaGodzilla's forms are designed to survive combat with Godzilla and other kaiju, and have armor of varying power. The first is made of "space titanium", while the second is made of NT-1, an alloy coated in a layer of artificial diamond that allows it to absorb energy from energy weapons and channel it into MechaGodzilla's own energy weapons. Kiryu's armor composition is never specifically identified. * MechaGodzilla weapons: In his alien-built MechaGodzilla form, MechaGodzilla can fire a rainbow-colored optical laser from his eyes, a heat ray from his mouth, and a jagged orange energy beam, capable of slicing through a mountain, from his chest. He can also generate a powerful forcefield around his body, and fire missiles from his fingers, knees, mouth and toes. Finally, he can fly via rockets in his feet, with a top speed of about Mach 5. * Super MechaGodzilla weapons: In his man-made MechaGodzilla form, MechaGodzilla can fire laser cannons from his eyes, a Mega-Buster ray from his mouth, and the Plasma Grenade ray from his naval. He can also fire tranquilizer missiles from his hips, paralysis missiles from his shoulders, and shock anchor cables from his wrists, used to catch monsters and channel energy into them. (In baseline, this enabled the crew of MechaGodzilla to perform the "G-Crusher" attack, piercing and destroying Godzilla's secondary brain by running energy into it.) Finally, he can combine with the flying warship Garuda, adding powerful maser cannons to his shoulders and the ability to fly via Garuda's massive engines. * Kiryu weapons: Kiryu, the second man-made MechaGodzilla form, is far more agile than its predecessors, and unlike them, the tail is fully mobile, allowing for its use as an extra weapon. For weaponry, he possesses oral maser cannons, dual laser cannons on each arm, and initially had the Absolute Zero Cannon in his chest, a weapon which fires a ball of energy that flash-freezes its target to absolute zero (or total molecular stasis), causing it to disintegrate under the weight of its own mass at the molecular level. Kiryu also possessed an extendable short blade in its right wrist, which could discharge an electrical surge after piercing a target. Finally, Kiryu's arsenal could be augmented with a flight pack on its back, allowing short-range flight, and included two forward firing rocket launchers and four launchers for guided missiles along its back and sides, was included. The pack could be detached and launched to push an enemy a safe distance away before being remotely detonated. * Kiryu weapons (2): After its first battle with Godzilla, Kiryu was upgraded. The flight pack was replaced by weapons pods where rockets were fired, leaving the attached thrusters on Kiryu's body to maintain its aerial capabilities. The Absolute Zero Cannon was replaced with a Triple Hyper Maser Cannon. Finally, its right hand was modified, giving it the ability to collapse into a revolving drill. * Subspace Pocket: MechaGodzilla is capable of storing objects within its soul and carrying them between Loops. It is unknown where he learned this ability. * Adaptive upgrades: When Awake, MechaGodzilla has demonstrated the ability to modify his systems and use any or all of his baseline abilities, regardless of which form he's in. This often results in confusion for his controllers. He has also developed vocal synthesizers that allow him to speak normally while in MechaGodzilla form, and can tap into and communicate via text through any nearby computer system. * Size/shape-shifting: Like the other Godzillas, MechaGodzilla has learned how to alter his size and assume a human form. Relationships * Godzilla (Anchor): Mechagodzilla has a complicated relationship with his successor, as despite being the same species, they inevitably wind up fighting in three of the Anchor Godzilla's main Looping variants. They eventually settled on referring to themselves as brothers. * Human Loopers: Like his Anchor and Junior, Mecha-Godzilla does not tend to communicate with humans even though he has the ability without extra help. * Autobots: Mecha-Godzilla once applied to be part of Grimlock's Looping Dinobots, but was rejected due to not having an alt-form at the time. However, Grimlock appreciated the effort, and made him part of their Reserves. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Godzilla